Stop
by Anjie99
Summary: Clary has been claimed possession of a demon. To be free, she has to complete the task it has given her. If only she knew exactly what it was. Taken in by strangers, especially the golden haired one, Clary's world turns upside down.*THERE MAY BE SPOILERS*
1. Stop!

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Insrtuments :(**

**This story came from a quote that just magically popped into my head. "Stop! Ok! I get it!" and this story just blossomed from it!(If you wanna call it "blossoming")**

**I hope you enjoy it. I will put up the second chapter hopefully soon.**

**Review!**

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Crash!_ The vases in the living room went. Lamps, frames,and loose furniture flew across the room. I was standing in the middle of it all. _Should I move? Will it follow me?_

Making up my mind, I ran down the hall. With my luck, the chaos followed me close at my heels. The pictures against the wall shook and shattered. The small shards of glass scratching at my cheeks and forehead drawing blood. Making me wince from the prick of fire caused by it.

I ran into the bathroom and turned toward the door. Even if I could not see it, i knew it was there. A little tornado in front of me making all the winds howl. Just for me. I could not get help. This performance was especially for me.

The mini, but fierce tornado came closer. "Stop! Ok! I get it! Stop." I said. " I'll do what you want. Ju-just leave me alone!" I was panting like I ran a marathon making me stutter. The tornado whirled and howled one more time. Then calmed, and finally took shape. Or whatever it could pass for. It was a blackish, reddish smoke. With red, burning eyes, and a silava filled gaping mouth. The demon stood ten feet, its smoke-horns brushing the ceiling.

"Good little bird..." It drawled. "Your task to stop Him. Use your Gift."

_Him? Gift? What the hell is this thing talking about?_The smoke demon dissipated. The deafening wind went down to a calming breeze. I walked hesitantly out of the bathroom. The hallway looked perfect. Like nothing of my encounter with the demon ever happened. I took a step toward the living room.

Blinding pain stabbed through me. My head, my stomach, my heart felt crushed, burned, healed, then crushed and burned again. I screamed to the top of my lungs. White, red and black spots filled my vision. Everything in me felt numb. I did not feel myself dropping to the ground, clutching my body into a fetal position.

I opened my bright green eyes. Feeling slowly coming back to me, I felt a slight burning on my side. I sat up painfully and lifted my torn and bloodied blue shirt. Right there, in the middle of my right breast and hip, was a black mark.

It was beautifully intricated, but gruesome and ugly at the same time. I did not know why, but i knew what the rune meant: Forced Possession.

I inhaled and fainted, my face hitting the cold floor for the "too many" time today.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_Ever been in that state where you're conscience but not able to do anything? That's what I am in right now._

_The door slammed open. I heard muffled voices. A girl. A boy. And another boy with a slightly deeper voice. I heard the intake of breathes, still seing nothing._

_I felt strong, rough hands grab me up, and carried me. I want to protest. I do not know where I will be taken to. The warm body of the stranger, and the steady, rhythmic beat of his heart soothed me. I somehow managed to nuzzle in deeper into his arms, and chest._

_I am now unconscious._

* * *

**Jace POV**

I sat there for hours, and days. I'm not even sure exactly how long. I just knew I couldn't leave this girl we rescued. She had wild, dark flame hair that fanned out around her vanilla smooth face. I only wish to see her eyes. I'm pretty sure, I don't exactly know how, that they are an emerald, bright green.

"Jace, come on, you've been sitting there for three days." Isabelle said. _Ah, that's how long I sat here._ I looked at her. Isabelle had long black hair that always seemed to be in place. She had light blue eyes you couldn't miss. Right now, they're wide with worry.

"Fine, I'll go fix myself something to eat. A change from what you've been feeding me in here. What was that anyway?" I said.

Her face looked annoyed. "That was chicken soup."

"Hm. Could've fooled me." I grinned

"Oh, you loved it. Anyway, go and take a shower while you're at it." She scrunched up her nose. I laughed and moved toward the door.

"K, But I'll be right back." I walked out.

* * *

**Clary POV**

_There was smoke everywhere. It was dark. I couldn't even see my own hand in front of my face._

_Finally, the smoke cleared. In front of me, was the demon who started all this. "Stop Him. Use your Gift." It said._

_What he said rang a bell inside me. But I couldn't place exactly what it meant._

_The demon disappeared. In his place a boy. He had golden hair, and golden eyes. He had no shirt. There were marks, ones like mine, all over him. On his chest, arms, and neck. His looked beautiful, and holy. Mine was demonic. The boy came closer. I didn't know what made me but I ran to him. Once we met, he took me in his arms and kissed me. It was gentle at first, making my blood boil instantly. Then it became fierce._

_My blood turned to fire._

_I could not breathe._

_No. Air. His hands that were on my neck became rough and hard. They were closing in my wind pipe. I opened my eyes. Everything around us was on fire. The fires were licking me all over. I tried to back away from him. All I did was look up at his eyes. What used to be a tantalizing gold, were now a horrifying red. Those eyes consumed me leaving my mind black and blank._

**Jace POV**

The rescued girl shifted once.

Another day passed. And another.

On the fifth day, I was loosing hope.

At 10 pm, I finally got up and moved to the door.

I heard the sheets rustle. I turned back to the bed and saw that the girl had opened her eyes. My breath caught. Her eyes were emerald green just as I had imagined, invisioned, knew.

She opened her her mouth. "What am I doing here?" She looked around. Her eyes swung toward me and stopped. She zeroed into my face. Her eyes widened, and her chest inhaled and exhaled rapidly.

She looked scared. About to cry. I didn't know what caused it. I walked to her. Halfway through my second stride, she shouted. "Stop! Don't move any closer. Who are you? What am I doing here? What did you do to me?"

* * *

She shrank into the bed. The girl looked about ready to bolt. I couldn't let that happen. So I backed up. "Relax, my name's Jace. I rescued you."

She sucked in a shuddering breath. "What was that thing?" I knew exactly who she was talking about. What amazed me was how she saw it.

My eyes narrowed in wonder. "You're the only mundane I know who actually survived Abaddon."

* * *

**I know I said this earlier, but... REVIEW! give me your thought, comments, suggestion, corrections, whatever.**


	2. Awake

**Chapter 2! _(Make sure to read what I wrote on the bottom at the end of the chapter.)_**

**Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters, all by Cassandra Clare**

* * *

**Clary POV**

I didn't know what Jace was talking about. _Abbadon? Was it that smoke thing?_ "What are you talking about?" I said

"You know very well what im talking about. That thing that attacked you, its name is Abbadon." he replied.

_So that's its name._How did this boy know? Jace came closer reluctantly. I raised my eyebrow. _(Finally nailed that last week! Or was it two weeks ago?)_"Im not a wild animal you know"

Jace stopped. A look of confusion passed through his face.

"You don't have to approach me like a wild animal. Im not gonna bolt." Even if I wanted to i couldn't. Everything in my body ached, burned and throbbed.

Jace straightend. "Oh. Well." He walked toward me more confidently and crouched over my face. I shrank even deeper into the pillow when his golden face hovered close above mine. He stared at my face for a long while. I wondered what he was looking at. He finally stood up straight and said stiffly " There are clothes in the bathroom you can change into. I'll be back in a few minutes to let the others know you have awakened."

Then, he left the room.

* * *

**Jace POV**

The door closed shut behind me. I slouched against the wall beside it and sighed. Her eyes were really, really green. I didn't really, fully believe it at first so I had to get closer.

_Haha, she probably thinks im a freak now, staring at her like that. Good, then she'll stay away from me, and I dont have to do it myself._I didn't think I'll only be staring at her any longer.

I got off the wall and walked down the hall still feeling the warm heat that enveloped my body when she looked at me.

* * *

**Clary POV**

The bathroom was spotless. Not a single detail that a person ever even used it. Just a new small bottle of shampoo, conditioner, and a still boxed bar of soap. I took a quick shower and got dressed in the clothes that were left in the bathroom rack. A red tank, and jeggings that were still a bit loose.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I walked into the library to find Alec, Hodge and Isabelle there. "Oh good, you're all here. The girl finally woke up and is getting herself cleaned up." I said. "That nice, a week of sleeping can really make you ripe." Isabelle said.

I smiled. "Glad to know you've been sniffing our guest. You've been hanging around too many werewolves Izzy."

"Oh please, those dogs are lucky if I even take the time to look at them."

"But you do look at them, we went to a whole bar full of them just two weeks ago."

"That's completely different. I meant-"

"Will you two shut up?" Alec butted in. "Yes, that is enough. You're giving me a headache." Hodge agreed.

"So what did she say?" Izzy asked. "Did she say anything about Abbadon? How did she survive? Does she have like, super mundane powers that can fight off Greater Demons?"

"Woah, slow down Iz, let Jace tell us what he found out." said Alec, saving me from being mentally smothered.

"Ok, all I learned is that she probably doesn't even know about demons, or our world. She didn't know what I was talking about when I mentioned Abbadon." I said.

"Thats all?" asked Alec. "Well then, youre no use!" that one was Isabelle.

"Did you at least, determine her name?" Hodge asked calmly as if we weren't bickering just now.

"That would be a no." I said.

Everybody looked at me as if they were expecting a shiny,big, valuable object they have been looking forward to all year, and all they got was a piece of paper saying 'Hi'.

I threw up my hands. "Ugh, fine i'll go back there and ask her some questions."

* * *

**Clary POV**

The door jiggled a bit then opened to present Jace back from 'the others' just as he said. He stopped halfway through where I was sitting on the bed. "First things first, what your name?"

"Clary. Clary Fray."

"You seriously have no idea who or what Abbadon is?"

"From what you said, it was the thing that attacked me. Thats pretty much all I know." Jace ran his hands through his curly blonde hair in frustration. "Come"

I jumped up from the bed and followed him out of the room and down the hall. In what seemed like a never ending walk, we finally stopped in front of a door, looking pretty much identical to all the other God knows how many other doors. Jace opened it and we went inside a library. Books lined each wall, filling it up from floor to ceiling. Ladders attached, to reach the books higher up.

"This is Clary." Jace said.

"Oh wow Jace, didn't think you would get her name that fast" I looked for the face of the voice and saw a tall girl, with a beautiful face and hair. Next to her was a boy with identical blue eyes, and black hair.

"Hello, it is nice to finally meet you Clary." said the man behind the desk. He came up to me and shook my hand. "The name is Hodge Starkweather."

"Hi, pleased to meet you." I said nervously.

"Will you children leave Clary and I to discuss a couple things she might be a bit uncomfortable to talk about?" He said to the people around me.

Jace and the other two left with a slight grumble from the girl, and Jace. The blue eyed boy looked like he couldn't care less.

* * *

**Jace POV**

"What do you think they're talking about?" Izzy asked for the millionth time

" I dont know Iz" I replied for the millionth time.

Twenty minutes that felt more like twenty years, I finally saw Clary emerge from the library. The three of us came to the door. Isabelle and Alec were motioned inside. The heavy doors closed behind Clary's back with a click.

Clary took a breath. "Hodge says that I can go back to my house and look for things that might make me remember what happened that night"

"You're kidding, Hodge wouldn't do that. Not unless you were properly protected." I said.

"Yeah, I know, that's why you're coming with me."

* * *

**Clary POV**

We finally made it back to my house. When Jace and I came in, I saw unsurprisingly, that not a thing was misplaced. "I knew it. Its as if nothing happened."

"Something did happen" Jace said.

I walked down the hall and turned right to the bathroom wanting to wash my face. Once I entered, it felt like something inside me tore apart. I screamed in agony.

The next thing i knew, I was laying on the bathroom floor with Jace kneeling beside me. He was shaking me, and calling my name. My vision cleared for a second then got blurry, and finally went black.

* * *

**Jace POV**

Oh, this cant be happening. I checked Clary's pulse and breathing making sure she was still alive. I shook her again her limp body flapping uncontrollably.

I carried her to a bedroom and laid her down on the bed. _Geez, this girl loves to sleep._ "Clary, hey Clary, are you all right?"

Her eyes snapped open. What used to be green, were now a burning red. Clary got up with inhuman ease. She stood up, and walked toward me. She growled and put a clawed hand against my chin and jaw. I flew back against the far wall. Recovering quickly, I ducked and rolled out of range. She charged at me again twice the speed. I ran out of the room and into the living room, giving me room to fight her. I turned back toward her, and in a blur, she pushed me, and I flew back falling on my right arm. I heard bones crunch as I landed and felt the bursting pain from it. Clary looked as if she were swatting some invisible fly that kept landing on her. I took advantage of the time and grabbed my stele and drew a rune that healed me. Halfway through the rune, Clary looked up with her bright red eyes and stared at my stele in hand, and the half drawn rune.

She stared at it for seconds and finally staggered. I heard her whimper, and gasp a shuddering breath. Forgetting the rune, I ran up to her and catched her from falling on the floor ignoring the sharp, throbbing pain it caused. Still leaning against me, Clary looked up. Her eyes were back to the green I suddenly really liked.

Clary was panting like after a race. She sucked in another breath, and said "He wants me to-...He's after you."

* * *

**Review! you know you want to!**

**This chapter might have been slow, or it is slow, I'm sorry, you should know very well a story goes through a mellow stage, and this is one of it. I cant just suddenly start a bloodbath when you know nothing of whats going on.**

**If any details are different from the series they will stay like that simply because I like them better that way, or I already wrote it, and its done. : )**

**(That seems to be the case with Isabelle's eyes. Yes, I know they are black, but I think she looks better with blue eyes. You cant really disagree with me on that can you? Well to be honest Isabelle can probably look fabulous in anything anyway)**

**If there are any corrections like grammar, and spelling. I AM SORRY! I try to do my best to catch those little mistakes but I am not perfect so you're just gonna have to deal with it.**

**I am open to suggestions of what you might want to happen next, or might not want to happen next. I constantly change my mind about the events of my story (FYI-im very indecisive) so, you might take a part in that little change. **

**Besides, if or when I change it the story might end up being exactly what you wished it would be. Or the total opposite(just saying its a very likely possiblity).**

**In case you didnt know- "Jeggings":a pair of women's trousers that is a combination of jeans and leggings. Hayley Williams of Paramore wears a lot of them to give you a picture.**

**Thank you for reading my story, and I hopehopehope you liked it! xoxo**


	3. Piano lesson

**CHAPTER 3!**

**Thanks for all of your reviews! (Read the note I put at the bottom it might answer some of the questions that will come up in the story)**

**ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine. Not matter how much I wish they were.**

* * *

**Jace POV**

What she said came over me like a confusing, cold blanket. "What?"

"He's after you!He's using me to get to you!"

"Calm down,Clary, youre just tired."

"Dont tell me to calm down! A demon is haunting me, and he wants YOU!" She screamed.

Clary thrashed in my arms, her arms and legs flailing all over. I carried her to the first bedroom on the left, and layed her down on the bed. Clary was breathing hard, with her eyes half closed.

"Im sorry. Sorry, for yelling at you."

"Its fine"

Her labored breathing beacame slower, finally settling into a rhythmic pattern that told me she was fast asleep.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I woke up with a throbbing headache, and a sore throat. I was inside a room that was familiar. A change in all the strange things that had happened to me. All of it came crashing back like a speeding freight train making my heart jump. The boy golden boy from yesterday was sitting beside me. His hair, in the moonlight from the open window looked more like silver. Jace was asleep on the chair looking awkward with his long, lean body in the chair built for me. I got up from the bed doing my best not to wake him up, and walked toward the door. In the middle of my second step, I tripped. I went straight down to the floor. I looked down at my feet, and saw that a pair of boots were on the floor, and tangled at my feet. I heard a chuckle. I looked up, and saw that Jace was awake, and was looking down at me with a mocking smile.

"That, has got to be the best alarm clock ever." He laughed, and stretched his hand out to me.

"I was trying not to wake you up." I said, while taking his hand and pulled myself up.

"So you decided to kiss to floor?" He raised one golden eyebrow.

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No, and next time remind me not to try to do anything nice for you anymore."

Jace, laughed...again.

* * *

**Jace POV**

While Clary was taking a shower, I decided to look around the house. There was a second bedroom next to the one where we slept at, and another one across from it. I went into the second door, and found myself in a room that looked like a tornado hit. Not like a tornado that was caused by a really pissed off demon, but a tornado caused by person that didnt really like cleaning...at all. Papers were everywhere, and boxes stacked to the ceiling. On the far wall, under the window, a piano stood with an acoustic guitar by its side. I walked toward it, and sat on the stool. I began to play a melody I knew very well. Simple chords, but with a difficult harmony. I guess thats why I like it so much. It looks easy, but really get inside it, its harder than you think. I closed my eyes. I could have played it in my sleep. Thats probably what I was in when I finally felt someone behind me.

Clary had a dreamy look on her face. "That sounded so beautiful" She sighed.

"Thanks. Do you play?"

"Hmm? Um.. No. My dad did. I just wouldnt get rid of it."

I nodded.

"Can you please play it again?" she asked

"...Sure"

I began to play.

* * *

**Clary POV**

Jace's melody was so beautiful it felt like the song itself was kissing my ears, and whispering it softly to me. His long fingers moved over the piano expertly, as if it was no effort.

* * *

**Jace POV**

I finally pressed the last note. "There"

"That was so beautiful, thank you." She sighed again.

"Would you like to learn it?"

"Um.. no I cant, I dont really know how, I havent-"

"Thats why Im going to teach it to you." I said with a smile.

"Oh, right. Ok."

I took her left hand and pressed her fingers on the right keys to make the chord. Then took her right, and did the same for the notes. I showed her the first part, halfway succeeding on making it sound like the song. But Clary seemed happy with it, so I said nothing.

* * *

**Clary POV**

I sounded horrible! But Jace seemed to be happy with it so I said nothing.

I finally finished the melody. "Thank you." I said politely trying to forget the fact that I sounded like a tonedeaf elephant when he sounded like a harp strumming angel.

I looked up at Jace to find him staring into my eyes with those tantalizing golden eyes. My breath caught. He looked so intense it it made everything around us freeze and hold their breathes. The next thing I knew Jace leaned down and met my lips with his. It was like a searing brand that woke everything inside me. I returned his kiss with a harder pressure making Jace growl low in his throat. Jace's hands came up and cupped my face. One hand came around to the back of my neck, while getting tangled in my still damp hair. Our kiss deepened and became hotter making the heat of our first touch forgettable. Jace and I finally broke apart to come up for air, our breathing both labored. Jace's face was flushed, and I can only guess what I looked like. Looking down, I saw that one of my hands was fisted, and crumpling his shirt. The other hand, had come down to the bottome edge of his shirt, dangerously close to skin territory. I blushed and quickly retreated back to my own space, silently scolding my hands for doing such a thing.

Jace laughed and stroked his hand over my hair. "Its fine, but next time you should try getting closer."

I looked up at him with a mocking scowl. "Im not gonna do anything nice for you anymore remember?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review!**

**Clary's dad: In This Story, her dad is really dead. Its up to you to think either Valentine is really dead, or Clary had a different dad thats dead. Either way her dad is DEAD.**

**Acoustic guitar: ITS, Clary plays the guitar. No, she is not in Simon's band.**

**Again,spelling/grammar mistakes: I try my best to correct them but Iam not perfect.**

**Im sorry if this chapter was short. I thought that the last line that Clary says was a great way to end this chapter.**

**Any more questions? Put it in your review. I answer reviews whenever they come.**


	4. Daylighter

**Chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to do this every time? Im pretty sure all of you guys know I do not, nor will I ever own The Mortal Instruments series. (If you don't you've got some real problems and should see somebody for that...or just dont see anybody. XD)**

* * *

Clary POV

Before Jace can respond, he turned his head sharply to the right. Towards the door leading outside to the hall. He had gone stiff, as he were expecting something to come out and jump at us.

"Do you hear that?" he whispered

"N-" Then I heard it. A scratching sound coming from the back alley. "Uh, yeah." Jace suddenly ran soundlessly to the backdoor before i could protest. Halfway toward the door, I hear a thud, then a grunt of frustration.

"Ah! Get off me asshole!...Woah! I didn't mean it! Put that thing away! You can really hurt someone!"

Recognizing the voice immediately, I ran to the back door. Just as expected, Simon was there. What was not, was Jace, pinning Simon to floor with his legs braced against the sides of his chest, and a wicked looking dagger against his throat.

"Jace! Put it away! Thats Simon!" I yelled

Jace looked up with a look of confusion. _Oh, of course Ive never mentioned a Simon around him, so he doesnt know who the hell Im talking about!_

"Clary? You know this guy? Where the hell have you been? Who is this? What the-Ow!" Simon sputtered, then muttered a chain of curses under his breath.

"Shut up, vampire."

"Vampire?" I said "Jace, would you let him go?" I had had enough of seeing Simon so helpless so I walked up to them and surprised Jace with an elbow to his stomach, slightly moving him off of Simon. Enough for him to wiggle out. Well, more like wiggling in a very graceful way...if thats possible. I pulled Simon up for him to stand and, stood in between them. Jace looked infuriated, while Simon looked annoyed, angry, and a bit scared.

Jace reached out and grabbed my arm and pulled me behind him. "What are you doing here vampire? Start talking or your just going to be a pile of ashes Im going to have to sweep."

"Jace!" I said

"Shut up." he said not taking his eyes off Simon. "TALK, vampire!"

"Im not a damn vampire!"

"Prove it."

Simon then walked up to the shutters to his left and opened them. Blinding midday light came through the window making me wince. After taking a second to get adjusted to the light, i looked up. Simon stood with his arms open at his sides, his dark hair shining gold from the sunlight, fully intact. Not a single bit "a pile of ashes Jace is going to have to sweep". I was convinced (not that i doubted) that Simon is not a vampire, but apperantly Jace wasnt. His perfectly sculpted face made no hint of anything he might be feeling or thinking. His eyes narrowed just a fraction, then he said, "Pull down your collar and turn your head."

Simon stared at Jace for a long moment, looking hesitant. Simon started to turn his head slowly, but then abruptly stopped. I saw his jaw clench so tight, his cheek convulsed. Simon's dark eyes, looked down at Jace's right hand that handled the dagger. I too looked, and saw that Jace put his palm against the blade, surprisingly drawing blood that dripped to the floor easily.

I heard Jace's deep chuckle, and looked up. Jace was smiling triumphantly looking at Simon. I swiveled my eyes toward Simon and saw what I never thought Id ever see. Simon's lips were drawn back, snarling, giving full view of his white, white teeth. They were fresh snow white, cement looking hard, and needle sharp.

"Ah, your a Daylighter. I've only heard of your kind...never thought I would actually come face to face with one of you." Jace said amused.

Simon just snarled again, this time making his eyes look bloodthirsty, and completely focused on Jace's still bleeding hand.

"Simon..." I said, hoping it will snap him out of whatever he's in.

No luck.

The next thing I knew, Simon hissed, and opened his gleaming mouth. Elongating his fangs even more.

Then, Simon leaped into the air his claws extended, and crashed into Jace.

* * *

**Ok, yes i know...sorry. Very short chapter. **

**I planned this chapter to deal with the whole "introducing Simon" into the story, and ending with a bit of a cliff hanger.(I just love them!)**

**I will try to make a longer chapter..most likely the next one, and try to make that completely EPIC! **

**Hopefully that makes up for the long wait, and super short chapter 4.**

**Review!**


End file.
